Pequeños Momentos
by Daly-chan
Summary: Naruto y Hinata sabían que su vida estaba basada en el amor que esos pequeños momentos que vivían juntos les brindaban. /¡NaruHina y más!/ Conjunto de One-shots. 1: De como nos conocimos.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi – Soy fan de destruir la felicidad y vida de mis personajes – Kishimoto-sempai.**

**Pequeños Momentos**

**..**

**.**

**De cómo nos conocimos.**

**.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan despreciado? ¿Por qué nadie lo quería? ¿Por qué insultaban?, ¿Por qué?

Solo era un niño, un niño de escasos 6 años que no le hacía ni quería causar daño a nadie. Y es que simplemente no lo entendía. Todos lo odiaban, nadie lo quería, no sabía siquiera la razón de su existencia, ¿Acaso sus padres tampoco lo quisieron y lo abandonaron? Tampoco lo sabía y muy probablemente nunca lo haría, después de todo… nadie, nunca, le contaría.

Estaba solo. Estaba solo, y probablemente siempre lo estaría.

Recargó su pequeña cabecita en el mecate que hacia que el columpio se mantuviera en el aire sosteniendo su peso. Miró la academia ninja, era su sueño más grande, ser un gran ninja reconocido por todos y demostrar que era más que solo ese niño despreciado y odiado por toda la aldea de la hoja, por todo Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki sería el mejor ninja y mejor que eso, sería aceptado y querido por todos.

Se columpió moviendo sus piecitos en el aire disfrutando ese momento, no siempre podía estar tan tranquilo, casi siempre algún niño tonto le estaba molestando y los padres alejando a sus hijos de él. El optimismo que había tenido, se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Levantó su mirada y observó a lo lejos a un niño y a su padre riendo felizmente.

Sus chispeantes ojos azules que siempre demostraban su enorme entusiasmo y alegría se solo expresaban la tristeza que sentía en ese momento al sentirse tan solo. Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó o creyó escuchar un ruido detrás del árbol. Se paró rápidamente, seguramente era una de esos mocosos que lo querían molestar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al árbol para encarar al idiota que osaba molestar a Naruto Uzumaki, pero cual fue su sorpresa, no era un niño, era una niña y la niña estaba rojísima, ¡seguro que pronto explotaría!

-¿Quién eres tú´ttebayo? – Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, él, mirándola sorprendido y ella avergonzada.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga – Respondió algo nerviosa, no al instante, pero lo logró hacer. El rubio hizo una mueca

-Hinata-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? – El chico era amigable, tan rápido y ya la llamaba así de cariñosamente– Estas muy roja, ¿Estarás enferma´ttebayo? – Naruto se acercó considerablemente a su cara tratando de visualizar mejor el rostro de la niña, haciendo que esta se avergonzara más

-N-no, e-estoy bien – Naruto hizo ademán de no creerle, pero lo dejó pasar.

–Pues Hinata-chan, tienes suerte porque acabas de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, ¡El próximo Hokage de Konoha! – Naruto le sonrió triunfante.

Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo una vez más, ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que lo espiaba?, al parecer no, el rubio seguía parloteando de las cosas que haría y el gran ninja que sería cuando fuera el Hokage de la villa. Naruto seguía monologando, y ya cansado de hablar solo él y no recibir siquiera una mirada de la niña se cruzó de brazos.

-Hinata ´ttebayo, ¡Vamos a jugar! – Hyuga lo miró sonrosada y asintió levemente con una linda sonrisa. – Bien, yo cuento y tú te escondes ¡rápido!

Hinata corrió divertida hacia unos arbustos cercanos mientras su nuevo – y único amigo – contaba en el árbol. ¿Qué pensaría su padre en esos momentos de ella?, recargo su espalda en el tronco del árbol, su padre ya le había dicho que tenía que ser una gran ninja y la más fuerte del clan, por que era la heredera. Regresó su mirada al árbol donde estaba Naruto.

Ya no estaba.

Ya había terminado de contar, tenía que esconderse bien si no quería que…

-¡Te encontré Hinata-chan! ¡Soy el mejor, dattebayo! – Era tarde, tal vez no debió escoger un lugar tan cercano a Naruto. El rubio reía estrepitosamente sin razón aparente lo que causó gracia en la niña y rio levemente.

-¿Sabes algo Hinata-chan?, ¡es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡De veras´ttebayo! – Naruto se sentó junto a ella – Cuando quiero jugar con alguien, nadie quiere. – Hinata se sorprendió, ¡pero si él era muy amigable y además gracioso! – Eres mi única amiga –Confesó.

-T-tú… también, N-naruto-kun, eres m-mi único amigo.

-¿De verdad? – Sorprendido ladeó la cabeza. Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-S-siempre estoy en casa c-con mi hermana menor y mi padre – Agachó su cabecita jugando con sus dedos – A él no le gusta q-que salgamos m-mucho.

-Vaya dattebayo, que mal – Hinata volvió a asentir – ¡Pero ahora tú y yo somos amigos´ttebayo! ¡De veras! – Naruto volvió a reír sin motivo esta vez asustando a la Hyuga.

Naruto se dio cuenta por el respingo que dio cuando se tiró a reír, la niña si que era… rarita. En los escasos quince minutos que tenía de conocerla se la había pasado callada y cuando hablaba tartamudeaba, además, parecía un tomate siempre estando totalmente roja, se preguntaba si entraría a la academia.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Tú también vas a entrar a la academia? – La niña asintió aun jugando con sus dedos – ¡Que bueno´ttebayo! – Por cuarta o tercera ocasión Naruto comenzó a reír con fuerza y se paró rápidamente. –¡Sigamos jugando un rato más! – Rápidamente fue a esconderse esperando a que Hinata contara. La niña sonrió alegremente y comenzó a contar, en poco tiempo entrarían a la academia y ya no habría más tiempo para jugar, además nunca lo hacía.

Pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose, sin pensar en las cosas malas que les pasaban, solamente siendo niños normales, niños con una pequeña pizca de felicidad, como les gustaría siempre, entonces los dos cayeron rendidos al piso, riendo.

-Hinata-chan, ¡Tú y yo seremos mejores amigo siempre, dattebayo!

La niña se sonrojó, pero asintió mientras Naruto reía.

-¡Mira! –Le dijo enseñándole una pulserita de tela en su muñeca. -¡Te la daré ´ttebayo!

-P-Pero…

-Está bien, Hinata-chan dattebayo, ¡es para recordar el día en que nos hicimos mejores amigos! –Y el rubito le puso la pulserita a su mejor amiga y volvió a reír sin razón aparente, provocando que Hinata riera también.

-G-Gracias, N-Naruto-kun. –Le dijo sonrojada.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Ambos niños giraron la vista al hombre que venía corriendo. -¡Hinata-sama, aléjese de él! –Los dos niños se pararon rápidamente.

-K-Ko-san, él es mi amigo. –Le dijo suavemente. El mayor frunció el ceño.

-¡Tú niño, aléjate de ella, ¿Me oyes? –Y Jaló de la manita a Hinata.

-K-Ko-san. –Pero el hombre no le hizo caso y Naruto y Hinata terminaron despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adiós ´ttebayo.

-A-Adiós.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Naruto y Hinata estaban en el Ichiraku riendo animadamente, hacía un año que la cuarta guerra ninja se había acabado.

Una carcajada de Naruto resonó en el lugar. Y ya más calmado pensó que pasar el rato con Hinata-chan era agradable y rápido, le había tomado mucho cariño, era bonita y siempre buscaba protegerla y…

-Oe, Hinata-chan –La llamó mirando su muñeca.

-¿S-Sí, Naruto-kun?

-Yo tenía una como esa… -Señaló la pulsera, -Era de ese azul ´ttebayo y también decía Naruto. –Uzumaki entrecerró la mirada sobre la chica, a la cual puso nerviosa.

-T-Tú m-me la diste. –Le dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Eh?

-Sí… fue el día q-que nos conocimos… ¿N-No te acuerdas? –Uzumaki llevó su dedo índice debajo de la naríz y luego se rasco la cabeza. Después rio como loco.

-¡Claro, pero que torpe soy ´ttebayo! –Dijo alzando los brazos. -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-E-Es que eres m-muy despistado, N-Naruto-kun. –Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero confiada.

-¡Jaja! ¡Hasta creí que la había perdido, dattebayo! –Dijo rascándose la nuca. -¡Pero te voy a recompensar Hinata-chan!

-Na…

-¡Viejo Teuchi! –Lo llamó. -¡o pagó la cuenta hoy! ¡Tráeme otro para Hinata-chan! –Teuchi sonrió con picardía, picardía que Naruto no notó, pero Hinata sí y no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate.

-Ya viene, Jóvenes. –Y se retiró a preparar e plato.

-¡De verás Hinata-chan! ¡No te mereces un amigo tan despistado, datteabayo! –Hinata negó divertida. -¡Por eso te daré esta otra pulsera! –Dijo quitándose una pulsera naranja. -¡Esta vez te prometo que no me olvidará de nuevo! –Hinata le sonrió y el nuevo plato de ramen apareció frente a ella.

Miró de reojó al rubio y sonrió con alegría, estaba segura, que en una año más le estaría haciendo una nueva promesa de no olvidar las cosas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Aquí traigo este, son pequeños momentos que Naruto y Hinata vivirán, no tienen una linea del tiempo exacta por así decirlo, es decir, en un capi pueden tener 16 y al siuiente 20, los iré subiendo poco a poco, cada vez que se me ocurra un lindo momento para ellos :)_

_besos,_

_Daly-chan_


End file.
